


反方向的钟

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, all蒲 - Freeform, 唐蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Summary: //禁止上升 ooc算我的//现背，可以把这篇看作hello word的姊妹篇//飒沓流星·阿蒲生贺文
Relationships: 唐九洲/蒲熠星
Kudos: 8





	反方向的钟

**Author's Note:**

> //禁止上升 ooc算我的
> 
> //现背，可以把这篇看作hello word的姊妹篇
> 
> //飒沓流星·阿蒲生贺文

时间是永不停止的一江春水，一去不回。

每个人都有些心思，隐秘的藏在心底的某个不知名的角落，秘而不宣。对于唐九洲来说，蒲熠星就是那个无法昭告天下的秘密。而那些心思，被蒲熠星勾得发狂，就像那因风接势的火苗，火舌舔舕着心间的缝隙，想要撬开缝上的锁，逃离这里，以欲望做火种、以占有为燃料，燃尽一切。

唐九洲跟其他几位哥哥不大一样，这是位真真正正的少年人。虽然签了圈里的公司，但总归还是一个没有毕业的学生，天生好奇，心性单纯。

对于唐九洲而言，哥哥们是他踏上社会旅途的第一任同行人，而蒲熠星则是花花世界的开端，是撒旦种下的心魔。

少年总会被更复杂的事物所吸引，恰巧蒲熠星就足够复杂，喜欢解密的少年义无反顾的走进一团名叫蒲熠星的迷雾里。

蒲熠星，人如其名，是一个熠熠生辉的人，但他有很多个身份，也有很多种样子。成长让他变得优秀而强大，但没有改变他作为一个文青敏感的底色。

但计算机专业的学生总会执着于运行结果和背后的程序逻辑，但唐九洲不知道的是，不是所有的一切都可以用机器语言来解释，人与人之间更多的是一种说不清、道不明的玄妙的气氛。就像胶片冲洗出的相片，总有无法消除的噪点。

也正因如此，一切才变得暧昧，不是吗？

故事讲到这里，很多读者都会说，又是一个烂俗的故事，没有新意。

确实，但生活中的一切不都是这样，超出常态，却合乎情理。

如果是唐九洲遇到蒲熠星是偶然事件，那么唐九洲被蒲熠星吸引则是一个必然事件。

但小心思总是要藏起来的，不是吗？

唐九洲对蒲熠星态度，藏在了友情之下。以弟弟的身份做掩护，好处是可以光明正大的享受来自哥哥的宠爱，同时却也无法再进一步。

对于唐九洲来说，跟他哥进行身体接触简直不需要任何顾虑，抱着，倚着，靠着，突出一个肆无忌惮。一旦四目相对，唐九洲就怂了，眼神那叫一个飘忽不定，说话也前言不搭后语的，几次三番的招来哥哥们的嘲笑，说他脑子不好。唐九洲也不反驳什么，也确实无从辩解。

从此，唐九洲就养成了一个习惯，不可以明着盯他哥那就偷着盯，便从可以反光的物体中偷偷瞧着蒲熠星。在化妆间用的是化妆镜，在车里就是后视镜，有窗户时看窗户的反光，没有窗户也可以拿起手机装作自拍，焦点却定在了心上的人。

但镜中的一切，都是相似的相反。

早在初中时，物理老师就告诉我们，镜像与实像是无法完全重叠的，它们之间是对称的关系，不是相同的关系。

从镜中观察到的一切，都是表象，没有灵魂。

但蒲熠星不属于唐九洲一个人，唐九洲自己也十分清楚。自己在蒲熠星面前就是一个乖乖的弟弟，怎么可能让他的目光只在自己身上停留？

如果真实的得不到话，拥有镜像也算是一种安慰吧。

蒲熠星从此成为了唐九洲生活中的镜像，碰不到，抓不住。

沉溺于虚妄的镜像，游走在颠倒的世间。

如果镜中的世界与现实无异，那么哪个又是真实的呢？

如果镜中的蒲熠星和真实的蒲熠星别无二致，拥有哪一个又有什么分别吗？

在镜像的世界过了太久，久到唐九洲都分不清什么是真？什么是假？

甚至于，什么是真假？

只有时间的流逝是真实的，逝者如斯夫，不舍昼夜。

时钟滴滴嗒嗒，时间一分一秒。

镜中的世界流淌的是倒流的春水，是后退的时间。

镜像永远是现在的过往，不会有未来，也永远成不了未来。

蒲熠星还是发现了唐九洲的异样。虽然现在的蒲熠星爱玩爱闹，但到底还是个心思细腻敏感的人，总是能发现一些旁人注意不到的地方。再加上他本就对唐九洲留心。

蒲熠星很早就察觉到了一丝苗头，小朋友虽然跟自己亲近，但总是喜欢盯着镜子中的自己。刚开始还可以认为是害羞，但时间长了，这一毛病却越发的变本加厉，小朋友对其他哥哥也不这样，蒲熠星就咂摸出不对味儿了。

蒲熠星便悄悄地关注他的小朋友，默默地守着他的小朋友。

但常言道，镜花水月，那是多么美的幻境，就像那困住贾宝玉的太虚幻境，这镜子也困住了唐九洲。

真实的时间一往无前，镜中皆是反方向的钟。

唐九洲沉浸在镜中的一切，自然就会与现实脱节，渐渐的就开始发呆，而且这发呆的时间越来越长。

蒲熠星害怕了，他怕他的小朋友再也无法从倒映的影像中出来，他无法想象没有唐九洲缠着他身边的日子。

蒲熠星要亲手打破那面镜子，带他的小朋友出来。

听，远处传来一声声的呼唤，是一声声的九洲。

唐九洲，如果听到有人在呼唤你

回应吧，回去吧

无非是镜花水月罢了

镜子碎裂的瞬间，镜像和实像重叠，过去和现在融合，便拥有了未来。

穿梭时间的画面的种，从反方向开始移动……


End file.
